Jaskółka
by Gizmolog
Summary: Przyszła wiosna, a wraz z nią wiosenne porządki. Przynajmniej tak twierdzi książę Artur. Kim jest jego sługa, żeby się z nim sprzeczać w tej sprawie? Pomijając fakt bycia Merlinem? Prompt: Jeśli dorosłość oznacza, że wchodzenie na drzewa będzie poniżej mojej godności, to ja nie dorosnę, nigdy nie dorosnę, nigdy nie dorosnę, na pewno nie ja! (J. M. Barrie, Piotruś Pan)


**To mój pierwszy fanfik na akcję „Aby do wiosny!" na Forum Mirriel i trzeci w ogóle fanfik do „Merlina" jaki w życiu napisałam. Jeśli się wam spodobał, dajcie mi znać. Jeśli nie, tym bardziej napiszcie, co jest z nim nie tak. Będę wdzięczna za każdy komentarz, tym bardziej, że dopiero zaczynam tą przygodę. I jak na razie naprawdę mi się ona podoba :).**

**JASKÓŁKA**

Merlin właściwie powinien podejrzewać, gdzie może znaleźć swojego pana, ale było to ostatnie miejsce, w które zajrzał, kiedy nie znalazł Artura we jego własnych komnatach w porze śniadania.

- Co robisz z samego rana na blankach, Arturze? - zapytał. - Masz pojęcie, ile się ciebie naszukałem? I w dodatku nie masz na sobie kurty, chcesz się przeziębić czy co? - gderał młody służący z potępieniem.

- Jest wiosna, Merlinie - powiedział Artur, jakby to miało cokolwiek wyjaśnić. - Nareszcie wiosna. Czujesz to? - spytał i wciągnął głęboko powietrze nosem.

Merlin nie powtórzył jego zachowania, tylko od razu stwierdził kwaśno:

- Czuję dymy z palenisk ogrzewających domy na podgrodziu i twoje stygnące śniadanie.

- Wiosna, Merlinie - ciągnął Artur, jakby niczego przed chwilą nie usłyszał. - Koniec głębokich śniegów uniemożliwiających polowania i koniec mrozów uniemożliwiających treningi na dworze. Koniec ciągłego siedzenia w zamku.

Merlin wtórował jego słowom kiwaniem głowy, choć wcale nie miał zadowolonej miny. Wręcz przeciwnie. Dla niego koniec zimy może i oznaczał koniec mrozów i marznięcia, ale oznaczał też, że Artur zacznie być bardzo ruchliwy i bardzo ale to bardzo skłonny do obrywania po głowie. Że wrogowie Camelotu, magiczni i nie, zaczną znowu coś knuć. Ogólnie mówiąc: że Merlin będzie miał znacznie więcej roboty i to zwykle roboty niebezpiecznej i dla niego, i dla Artura, i dla otoczenia. Bo jakoś przez te wszystkie lata, które spędził w Camelocie, jeszcze się nie zdarzyło, żeby coś znaczącego lub niebezpiecznego miało miejsce zimą. Dlatego Merlin bardzo lubił zimę. I podejrzewał, że był to jeden z ważniejszych powodów, dla którego Artur jej nie znosił.

- O, patrz. - Napawający się przez chwilę wiosną w milczeniu książę wskazał ręką niewielki ciemny kształt na błękitnym niebie. - Jaskółka. Nie ma żadnych wątpliwości, mamy wiosnę - ucieszył się jak dziecko.

Merlin przez chwilę śledził ptaka wzrokiem, po czym rzucił z przekąsem:

- Nie znasz się. To nie jaskółka, to jerzyk.

- Jest wiosna, więc to musi być jaskółka - upierał się Artur.

- To. Jest. Jerzyk.

- Jaskółka.

- Jerzyk.

- Jaskółka.

- Jerzyk.

I pewnie mogłoby to tak jeszcze długo trwać, gdyby Artur nie przybrał swojej _książęcej_ miny, nie wziął się pod boki i nie spytał z uniesionymi brwiami:

- Kim jestem, Merlinie?

Merlin przez krótką chwilę zastanawiał się, czy nie zignorować tego pytania, żeby dać przyjacielowi do myślenia (co konkretnie miałby sobie Artur pomyśleć było doprawdy nieistotne), ostatecznie uznał jednak, że to zbyt dobra okazja, żeby z niej nie skorzystać.

- Jesteś palantem, Arturze - odpowiedział więc posłusznie.

Artur, co było do przewidzenia, trzepnął go w głowę, na co Merlin z czystej uprzejmości zareagował cichym okrzykiem bólu.

- Jestem księciem koronnym, Merlinie, następcą tronu Camelotu, a ty jesteś moim osobistym służącym - pouczył swojego osobistego służącego książę koronny, następca tronu Camelotu. - Jeśli zatem mówię, że ten ptak to jaskółka, to co to oznacza?

- Oznacza to, że nie znasz się na ptakach - odpowiedział Merlin, który jeszcze przed otwarciem ust zapobiegawczo odsunął się o jakieś dwa kroki.

Artur nie patrząc odruchowo machnął ręką, żeby dać przyjacielowi nauczkę, trafił jednak w pustkę. Zmarszczył groźnie, choć raczej nieprzekonująco, brwi, zacisnął wargi i spojrzał na sługę karcąco.

- Mógłbym cię za to wsadzić w dyby, Merlinie - zagroził z całą srogością, na jaką go było w tej chwili stać.

Faktycznie, pomyślał Merlin, odsuwanie się od wierzgających łapami na oślep książąt koronnych jest doprawdy karygodne. Miał to na końcu języka, ale uznał, że nie ma ochoty spędzić tak pięknego dnia jako tarcza dla zgniłych warzyw. Przeszedł więc do defensywy.

- Mógłbyś - przyznał - ale kto wtedy posprzątałby twoje komnaty, wyczyścił ci zbroję, naostrzył twój miecz, wyprał ci ubrania, zajął się twoimi końmi... - wyliczał na palcach.

Dopiero po wymienieniu kilku obowiązków spojrzał na Artura, który z każdym jego słowem uśmiechał się coraz szerzej. I coraz złośliwiej. Na ten widok Merlinowi głos zamarł w gardle, co ostatecznie mogło okazać się całkiem szczęśliwym dla niego zbiegiem okoliczności.

- Masz rację, Merlinie - przyznał Artur łaskawie. Normalnie takie słowa nie przeszłyby mu przez usta, ale tym razem był skłonny wypowiedzieć nawet je, jeśli dzięki temu mógł się trochę wyżyć na swoim najlepszym i jedynym przyjacielu. - A ponieważ, jak mówiłem, przyszła wiosna, to najwyższy czas na wiosenne porządki.

Merlin wyobrażał sobie, jak nietęgą musiał mieć minę, skoro Artur podszedł do niego i poklepał go po ramieniu z udawaną troską.

- No już, już - pocieszył go. - Przecież zabrałeś się za wiosenne porządki już kilka miesięcy temu, kiedy o wiośnie nikt jeszcze nawet nie śnił! - przypomniał. - A teraz mamy wiosnę, więc możesz spełnić swoje marzenie i przeprowadzić w moich komnatach gruntowne sprzątanie.

- Ale Arturze... - zaczął Merlin bez przekonania, gorączkowo próbując znaleźć jakąś wymówkę przed katorżniczą pracą.

Artur położył mu rękę na ramieniu i uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.

- Wszystko ma lśnić, Merlinie! - zawołał entuzjastycznie. - Moje komnaty mają tak błyszczeć, że nawet mój ojciec zaniemówi!

Na razie zaniemówił Merlin, który klnąc w duchu swój długi, niewyparzony język, odwrócił się na pięcie i uciekł do zamku. Artur został na blankach, żeby cieszyć się ciepłym wiosennym dniem, a jego sługę gonił tylko jego głośny śmiech.

Kiedy kilka godzin później król odwiedził komnaty syna, żeby z nim porozmawiać, faktycznie zaniemówił. Omiótł wzrokiem widok, jaki ukazał się jego oczom, przez chwilę przyglądał się miotającemu się po pomieszczeniu osobistemu służącemu księcia koronnego coraz wyżej unosząc przy tym brwi, po czym zamrugał, odwrócił się na pięcie i bez słowa wyszedł na korytarz, po cichu zamykając za sobą drzwi.

W trakcie wieczerzy nie był już taki nierozmowny.

- Arturze - powiedział - czy możesz mi wyjaśnić, dlaczego twoje komnaty wyglądają jak pobojowisko po walnej bitwie?

Książę zacisnął wargi, żeby nie parsknąć śmiechem. Kiedy się uspokoił, wyjaśnił:

- Kazałem Merlinowi zacząć wiosenne porządki.

- Mam nadzieję, że nie tylko je zaczął, ale i skończył - zauważył Uther z przekąsem. - Z tym chłopakiem nigdy nie wiadomo, czasem mam wrażenie, że on naprawdę cierpi na jakieś zaćmienie umysłowe. Żebyś ty go widział dzisiaj w twoich komnatach... - Z niesmakiem pokręcił głową.

- Trochę ruchu dobrze mu zrobi - stwierdził Artur z udawaną powagą. - Strasznie zgnuśniał przez tą zimę.

Król przez chwilę przyglądał się synowi, który wyraźnie doskonale się bawił.

- Arturze - westchnął w końcu kręcąc głową. - Jesteś księciem koronnym, następcą tronu Camelotu. Miej trochę godności. Dorośnij.

Artur pomyślał, że jeśli bycie dorosłym oznacza, że poniżej jego godności będzie przekomarzanie się z Merlinem, z najbliższym przyjacielem, to on nie chce dorosnąć. Nie powiedział jednak tego na głos, bo nie cierpiał na zaćmienie umysłowe.

W tym samym czasie w innym pomieszczeniu tego samego zamku dwóch innych mężczyzn jadło swoją znacznie skromniejszą kolację.

- Bardzo głodny dziś jesteś - zauważył Gajusz, który od jakiegoś czasu przyglądał się pożerającemu prosty posiłek podopiecznemu.

- Artur kazał mi zabrać się za wiosenne porządki w jego komnatach - wymamrotał Merlin z pełną buzią. - Nie wyobrażasz sobie, co on ma w tych swoich szafach! Pełno jakichś... I do tego jeszcze... A w jednej to nawet znalazłem...

Gajuszowi przeszło przez głowę pytanie, czy Merlin jest tak oburzony, że odpowiednie słowa nie chcą mu przejść przez gardło, czy może odruchowo chroni prywatność swojego pana i najbliższego przyjaciela. Postanowił jednak nie drążyć tego tematu, bo znacznie bardziej interesowało go co innego.

- Wcześnie wróciłeś, jak na wiosenne porządki w komnatach księcia - zauważył podejrzliwie.

- No wiesz, zacząłem sprzątać, to znaczy powyrzucałem wszystko z szaf i zacząłem to wszystko segregować... osobno ubrania, które wciąż nosi... osobno ubrania, których już nie nosi... osobno ubrania do reperacji... osobno drewniane koniki i figurki rycerzy... osobno tomiki poezji... - Merlin wyraźnie się rozkręcał, a jego oczy coraz bardziej błyszczały, podczas gdy kąciki ust unosiły się coraz wyżej.

Gajusz, który do tej pory jedynie kiwał głową, postanowił przerwać tą wyliczankę, której końca tak jakby nie było widać.

- Rozumiem, _zacząłeś_ segregować rzeczy księcia powyrzucane z szaf...

- I spod łóżka, zapomniałem dodać o łóżku - wtrącił Merlin.

- I spod łóżka - dodał Gajusz dla świętego spokoju. - Zacząłeś - powtórzył lekko pytającym tonem, na co Merlin pokiwał głową. - I nie skończyłeś? - Merlin znowu pokiwał głową, tym razem z wyraźnym błyskiem w oczach. - Ale dlaczego? Przecież wróciłeś na tyle wcześnie, że zdążyłeś mi jeszcze pomóc w przygotowaniu remedium na wiosenną gorączkę, a potem razem ze mną zrobiłeś kolację!

Merlin wzruszył ramionami.

- Wróciłem, jak zaczął padać śnieg - powiedział takim tonem, jakby to wszystko wyjaśniało.

- Śnieg? Przecież byłeś w zamku, w komnatach księcia, w czym ci przeszkadzał śnieg?

- Wiosna się skończyła. - Merlin wzruszył ramionami, a widząc, że Gajusz wyraźnie nie rozumie związku jednego z drugim, dodał - Skończyła się wiosna, więc skończyły się wiosenne porządki.

Gajusz pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem, choć właściwie po kilku latach mieszkania z Merlinem powinien się już przyzwyczaić do jego pomysłów. Merlin jednak nadal potrafił go zaskoczyć i niestety nie zawsze przyjemnie.

- To nie był mój pomysł! - zaprotestował jego podopieczny na widok jego miny. - To Artur sobie wymyślił, że skoro zobaczył jaskółkę, która zresztą była jerzykiem, jak można tak się nie znać na ptakach, naprawdę nie wiem, to jest wiosna, a skoro jest wiosna, to najwyższy czas na wiosenne porządki! No to skoro wiosny już nie ma, to wiosennych porządków też, prawda? Rozumiesz mnie Gajuszu, prawda? To nie moja wina, że Artur jest kapuścianą głową, która nie zna się na ptakach, i w dodatku takim palantem, że nie da sobie niczego wytłumaczyć, bo jego zdaniem on wszystko wie lepiej!

Gajusz miał ochotę się roześmiać na to zacietrzewienie, ale z jakiegoś powodu tylko pokręcił głową z uśmiechem.

- Jaskółka? - powtórzył, kiedy jego podopieczny wreszcie umilkł.

- Jaskółka - potwierdził Merlin. - A właściwie jerzyk - przypomniał.

- Jedna jaskółka? - Gajusz wymownie uniósł brwi.

- Jedna jaskółka, a właściwie jeden jerzyk.

Wypowiedź o książęcej nieznajomości nie tylko ptaków, ale i przysłów ludowych, wisiała w powietrzu, żaden z nich jednak nie zdecydował się powiedzieć tej oczywistości.

- Zamierzasz zrzucić winę na jaskółkę? - zapytał Gajusz zamiast tego.

- Nie będę narażał niewinnego ptaka na gniew księcia koronnego, następcy tronu Camelotu - stwierdził Merlin z lekką złośliwością. - Nie jego wina, że jest jerzykiem i nie jego wina, że nasz królewski palant nie ma o tym zielonego pojęcia.

- Och, Merlinie, Merlinie - westchnął Gajusz kręcąc głową. - Kiedy ty wreszcie wydoroślejesz?

- Jeśli bycie dorosłym oznacza, że nie będę mógł przekomarzać się z Arturem, to nie dorosnę wcale, nigdy nie dorosnę, nie dorosnę nigdy, na pewno nie.

Gajusz spojrzał w błyszczące śmiechem oczy Merlina i uznał w duchu, że ma taką nadzieję.

I myślał tak do chwili, kiedy drzwi jego komnaty otworzyły się z hukiem i od ścian niewielkiego pomieszczenia echem odbił się wrzask, który z pewnością słychać było w całym zamku:

- MERLIN!


End file.
